Messenger
by Ghost Raven of Azarath
Summary: One completely random day, Danny is studying in his room. The next day, he wakes up to find he has...wings. Will Danny be able to figure out his new powers? What about that strange prophecy? Danny learns that being an angel isn't all it's cracked up to be! Rated T because I'm paranoid. Sorry if I suck at summaries. The story isn't as bad as my summaries, believe me.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Danny Fenton yawned as he pulled his textbook out of his backpack. Lancer's big

English test that will, quote, "stimulate the mind and lead to a better life" (note the

sarcasm) was tomorrow. He really didn't want to study, but he failed his last English

exam, and was already on the brink of flunking. Besides, he had been feeling strange all

day, especially his back, for whatever reason. He just wanted to sleep. But he couldn't.

So he opened his book and began to read. One very uneventful study-filled hour passed.

"Great. Just _great_." Danny grumbled. He strolled over to his bed and flopped

down. "While I'm stuck here cramming, Sam and Tucker will have Mega Movie Monday

Marathon without me!" He sighed. "Guess that's what I get for Skulker _and_ Ember _and_

the Box Ghost to show up-at the same time- during my study time."

He stood up and stretched…or at least tried to before excruciating pain shot

through his back.

Danny let out a sharp gasp of pain and staggered to his bed again as black dots

burst into his vision. _Crud! Mom and Dad are at a ghost convention and Jazz is at the _

_library!_ Danny thought foggily. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. He screamed as

the dots overwhelmed him and he collapsed on his bed. The last thing the ghost heard

before blacking out was a loud ripping sound as the world faded to black.

* * *

Danny groaned. He remembered studying, and then…passing out. But why? He

was quickly reminded by a stab of pain. Oh, yeah, his back. It felt strangely heavy, but

light at the same time. It was weird. He glanced at the clock and saw that it read 6:15

a.m. Since when did he wake up at 6:15 a.m.? He shifted and reached for his back with

his right hand. The hand ran along his spine until it touched feathers.

_Feathers?_

Danny froze. He rubbed his fingers up and down what felt like…a wing. The

halfa immediately jumped up and flew (ran) to the mirror. His eyes widened and he

slowly turned around, crystal blue eyes transfixed on the smooth glass.

There, on his back, ripped through his undershirt, were two large, glossy, raven-black

angel wings.

Danny then proceeded to have a silent freak-out.

* * *

**I am _so sorry_ about the weird sentence and word placement! I'm new to this (this is my first fanfic) and I can't figure out how to fix it! No flames, please. Oh, and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Time for Chapter 1! I have a few pre-written chapters, but after those run out, there**

**will be slower updates. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Lucky Charms. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Danny, after calming down, stretched out his newfound wings to the limit,

roughly two meters per wing. He heard someone rap on the door.

"Danny! Get up! It's time for school!" called his bossy, know-it-all sister Jazz.

"Uh…yeah! Okay!" Danny stuttered in reply hoping that Jazz wouldn't come in.

"I'm up!'

The half-ghost quickly changed his clothes (except his shirt) and put on a long, black

overcoat, effectively hiding the angelic wings from view after folding them up against his

body. Luckily, it was January, so Casper High would have no reason to question a sudden

change in wardrobe, i.e. said overcoat. He slunk down the stairs after grabbing his

backpack and shoving his books in it. Jazz was setting down a bowl of Lucky Charms

cereal. She smiled at her brother.

"Eat up!" she chirped perkily, as usual.

"Thanks, Jazz." Danny smiled back wearily and sat down to eat.

"Danny," Jazz said suddenly, "what's up with the coat?"

Danny, being the cool-headed smooth-talker he was, nearly chocked on his cereal and

started stuttering, "B-because I'm cold!"

"Uh-huh," Jazz said, giving her brother a _you-can't-think-I-seriously-believed-_

_that_ look. "Well, let's head to school-"Danny darted out the door. "little brother?" Jazz

finished. She sighed and left after Danny, smiling to herself.

* * *

Danny rushed out the door without letting Jazz finish. He knew he should be freaking out

or something, but found himself surprisingly cool with the situation. He decided to just

roll with it, but needed some info first. Danny decided he would ask Clockwork about it

later, maybe. The guy did know everything, after all. The 14-year-old willed the two blue

rings to wash over his body, turning him into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom. Black hair

turned to snow white, and icy blue eyes turned to a radioactive green. Surprisingly, the

overcoat stayed, but it also turned from black to white. This was good, because his wings

(that still felt weird to think) were on his ghostly counterpart, too. He jumped up and flew

off to school to meet Sam and Tucker.

Danny landed in front of Casper High and after making sure no one was watching,

transformed into Danny Fenton. He met up with his friends on the steps.

"Hey, Danny, sorry about you having to study. But you know, you could of asked

us for help," Sam said, briefly hugging him.

"Yeah, man, we're here too," Tucker pointed out, smirking at he and Sam

hugging. "Lovebirds."

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Danny and Sam chorused together. They looked

at each other and blushed. Sam punched Tucker in the arm…hard. And stomped on his

foot.

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow!" Tucker cried. He jumped around clutching his arm in

one hand and his foot in the other. Sam snickered and they all headed for class.

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked down the hall to Danny's locker.

"FENTURD!" shouted an all-too-familiar voice.

"Dash," groaned Sam. "What do you want? We're busy."

"Doing what?" Dash sneered. "Making out with your _boyfriend?_"

"He's/I'm not my/her boyfriend!" Danny and Sam said together…again. Dash

ignored them and turned to Danny.

"Hey, Fentina, I think you missed a date with your locker!" the jock said. He

grabbed the front of Danny's coat and opened the locker behind him, shoving Danny in

as he did so. Dash laughed and his jock buddy, Kwan, came along and joined in. Both

left, still snickering. Sam let Danny out of the locker. When Dash went past Danny, he

snagged his overcoat and half yanked it off. Danny scrambled to grab it, but it was too

late. It fell off revealing his black wings.

Sam gasped and Tucker just gaped at them, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"Uh, Danny? How'd you get…" Tucker trailed off. Danny sighed.

"Wings? Honestly, I have no clue. Last night I passed out and this morning I

woke up with wings. I just don't know." He quickly pulled his coat back on so no passer-

by would see. Sam, of course, started freaking out.

"Oh my gosh, Danny! This is serious! Are you hurt? Have you told anyone? Or

asked Clockwork? Or studied them? Or…"

"Sam! It's okay! I'm fine!" the angelic teen yelled. "Really." He was going to say

something else, but was interrupted by a wisp of cold blue air coming out of his mouth.

His Ghost Sense. He groaned.

"Sorry, guys, I gotta take care of this." He said. "Tell Mr. Lancer some excuse."

Tucker nodded and he and Sam ran off to homeroom. Danny transformed, carefully

covering his now-white wings with his coat, and flew out of the school. _Please be the _

_Bow Ghost, please be the Box Ghost,_ he thought as he sped out the door. He couldn't be

late- again- because Mr. Lancer would keep him for detention- again!

Luckily, his wish was granted (and not from Desiree).

"BEWARE!" shouted none other than the Box Ghost. "I AM THE BOX

GHOST,HERE TO GET MY CORRUGATED CARDBOARD VENGEANCE!"

Danny sighed for what felt like the 50th time that day. "Oh, good, it's just you."

"YES! I AM THE BO-"

"I know who you are! It was a rhetorical question!" The halfa reached behind him

for his thermos, but it wasn't there. _Darn it! In my rush to get away from Jazz, I left the _

_Fenton thermos at home! Guess I'll just have to beat him and he goes back on his own._

He shot an ecto-ray at the Box Ghost, but he dodged. _Guess he got better._ Danny swerved

to avoid an incoming box, but didn't see the other box in time. It slammed into his chest

and tore off his whit overcoat. _No!_ His snow-white wings snapped out to their full length.

The Box Ghost stared wide-eyed at the wings, his mouth hanging open. Then the box-

obsessed ghost turned tail and fled, heading for the Fenton Portal.

Danny blinked. _Okay, that was weird. Oh, well, maybe I can make it to homeroom _

_before the second bell_. He darted into the school and changed after grabbing his overcoat

and shoving it on. Naturally, the second bell chose to ring right as he got to his locker to

get his books. Danny grabbed them and sprinted to homeroom. He burst through the door.

"Detention, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said, eyeing Danny's overcoat. Danny

sighed and took the little pink slip. He headed for his desk, getting weird looks the whole

way. He sat down. Almost immediately, he got passed a note.

_Who was it?_ He turned it over and scribbled on the back. _Just the Box Ghost. He saw my_

_wings, though, and looked all shocked and flew off. Weird._ He passed it back to Sam.

She looked at it and nodded. She stuffed it in her backpack. Mr. Lancer, meanwhile, was

droning on about Shakespeare's "inspirationally moving" plays.

Danny braced himself for a _long_ first period.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 time! Luckily I have plenty of time on my hands (for now) so I could write this! So I'm posting again today! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom (curls up to cry in a dark corner)**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Box Ghost flew into the Fenton Portal. He couldn't believe what he had just

seen. The Ghost Child-_the Ghost Child_-is an angel! Angels were thought to be very

powerful beings that went extinct over a decade ago! Angels were the rarest of the rare,

practically unheard of for many years, especially since no human remembered them. He

went to Skulker's Island to call an emergency meeting. He rapped on Skulker's door.

"What?" Skulker said, opening it. "You should know better than to come to me,

prey." The hunter started to close the door.

"Wait!" the Box Ghost shouted. "This is important! You need to call an

emergency meeting!"

"Why?" asked Skulker, looking curious.

"It's the Ghost Child. He's-"

"The Whelp! What now? Did he defeat you again?"

"No! Well, yes. But that's not the point! He's an _angel!_"

There was dead silence (no pun intended) for several minutes. Finally:

"This is an_ emergency._ "I'll gather everyone for a meeting."

* * *

Mr. Lancer cast a glance at his young charge, Daniel Fenton. He wondered why Mr.

Fenton would suddenly change his wardrobe. He hasn't changed it for 3 years, so why

now? But perhaps he was overreacting. It _was_ January, after all, and therefore cold out.

Even so, a black overcoat-slightly torn-was a bit…different. Wait…were those bulges on

his back? What are those? The bell rung. Mr. Lancer's eyes followed Mr. Fenton on his

way out. _Moby Dick! I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to find out! I'll ask him _

_during detention._

* * *

All of the ghosts (or at least several hundred, anyway) assembled on Skulker's Island.

"Okay, Skulker," Ember sighed, "what's _so_ important that you had to call an

emergency meeting?"

"Yeah!" Kitty chimed in. "I'm missing a manicure right now!"

"It's about the Whelp," Skulker told them solemnly. "Box Ghost, it is your

discovery. You tell them."

The Box Ghost cleared his throat and floated up to the front. "The Ghost Child is not only

a halfa, he is something else."

"Hold on. You're saying that the half-ghost, half-human is something more?"

asked Johnny 13.

"Apparently."

"Well, what's the 'something more'?" quipped the Lunch Lady.

"You won't believe it," said the Box Ghost. "He's an angel."

This met the same reaction as from Skulker. Disbelieving silence.

"Please tell me your kidding." said a random ghost in the crowd.

The Box Ghost shook his head, as did Skulker. "Boxy here wouldn't joke about

something like this," Skulker informed them.

"The-the Ghost Kid- is an angel? Angel halfas are even rarer! This kid's a legend

or something!" Youngblood piped. "We need to find him and convince him to come here

to see the Gem's reaction!"

"Hmm…yes, you are right," Ghostwriter said. "If he's an angel, and it's not just a

trick, the Gem would say so. But how do we get him here?" The ghosts were all silent,

thinking of ideas. "Let's trick him to come," Spectra said. "Perfect!" the Box Ghost

concluded. They huddled together to think up a plan.

* * *

Second period wasn't much better than the first. Danny ran around in a circle with the

rest of the gym class. By some insane stroke of luck, Mrs. Tetslaff, the gym teacher,

didn't make him take off his coat. Today was "Individual Fitness Analysis" Day. Yippee.

After a few minutes, Mrs. Tetslaff called him. "Mr. Fenton! Your turn!' she barked at

him. He walked into the private, smaller room. Mrs. Tetslaff beckoned him to the weight-

lifting machine. She watched as Danny got on and turned the meter to fifty pounds. "Go,

Mr. Fenton," she said. Danny did his best to look weak and pathetic by pretend straining

and making faces, but Mrs. Tetslaff looked unconvinced. _I think it's working!_ Danny

thought. She turned it down to twenty pounds and he did the same thing. Mrs. Tetslaff

sighed and turned it down to one pound. "Surely you can lift at least one pound, Mr.

Fenton," she told him. He considered it. He wanted to look pathetic, but not _that_ pathetic.

Right as he turned, Mrs. Tetslaff turned it back to fifty pounds. She did not, however, see

Kwan and Dash sneak in. Kwan turned the dial to the max weight, 100 ponds. He

snickered. Danny got back on the bar and lifted it with no problem.

"Happy, Mrs. Tetslaff?" he said.

"Ha!" Mrs. Tetslaff replied triumphantly. "I turned it back to fifty pounds!" She

noticed Dash and Kwan staring open-mouthed at Danny. "What is it?" she said, going

over. She gasped. "Good golly, Mr. Fenton, you just lifted 100 pounds!" Danny gulped.

"I did?" he said weakly. Dash went over.

"Wow, Fenton, you should play football!" In truth, the blond jock was thoroughly

freaked out by the fact that Fenton could beat him to a pulp. But he didn't. Kwan, judging

by the disturbed look on his face, felt the same way.

"Fenton, how have you been hiding all this strength? Have you considered

weight-lifting?"

"No," Danny said firmly.

"Mr. Fenton, you have to show your _actual_ physical fitness to the class." Mrs.

Tetslaff said. "Do I have to?" Danny complained. "Yes!" Mrs. Tetslaff, Danny, Dash,

and Kwan went back out to the gym.

"Class," Mrs. Tetslaff began proudly, gesturing to Danny. "This young man has

shown me his actual fitness. He will now show them to you."

The class (except for Sam and Tucker) look curiously ant Danny. Mrs. Tetslaff led him to

the obstacle course. "Okay, Mr. Fenton, first lift 100 pounds and I'll add on until you

drop it."

The entire class burst out laughing. "100 pounds?" Paulina said. "Loser boy couldn't lift

10 pounds, much less 100!" She started laughing, but stopped short at Mrs. Tetslaff's

look. "Wait, you're serious?" she said incredulously.

"Yes, I am," Mrs. Tetslaff said. The gym teacher turned the weight to 100 pounds.

Sure enough (and to the class's astonishment) he lifted it easily. The class, this time

including Sam and Tucker, gawked. Tucker walked over and hissed in Danny's ear.

"Dude, you didn't tell us you were _this_ strong!" Sam came too. "Yeah, Danny, you should have at least told us and Jazz! Not to mention your little problem!"

"Stand back, Mr. Foley and Miss Manson!" Mrs. Tetslaff told them. After Sam and Tucker backed away, she turned it to 120 pounds. Danny was still fine. 125. 130. 140. 145. 150. Finally, at 150 pounds, Danny couldn't hold it and dropped it. He himself was shocked; he'd never been able to hold more than eighty pounds before! Then it dawned on him. Maybe it was the sudden angel, or whatever he was, status. People were probably wondering why he was wearing an overcoat to gym class. He was just glad Mrs. Tetslaff didn't make him take it off. Everyone, even Mrs. Tetslaff, was silent.

"Well," Mrs. Tetslaff finally said, breaking the silence. "I think you get an A+ for gym this semester."

"Uh, thanks, Mrs. Tetslaff," Danny said awkwardly. Mrs. Tetslaff sighed. "Go change, Mr. Fenton, you're excused for today."

"Okay." Danny went to the locker room to change. He carefully checked to make sure no one was in the room. He locked the door. The overcoat slid off his shoulders. The teen made his way to his gym locker and dug out his clothes. He quickly stripped and pulled them on, replacing the overcoat. Danny walked over to the mirror. Looking in, he took the overcoat off again and stretched out his wings. He liked the way the raven-black wings contrasted perfectly with his hair. He didn't want to, but folded them up against his back and slipped the coat back on. He grabbed his bag and walked out the gym doors. _I guess I'll just have to hang out in the halls until third period,_ he thought to himself._ Then I'll figure out what to do._ He just needed time to think. He'd go to Clockwork, maybe. Or even Frostbite. Or even Jazz! He would figure out what was going on; he just knew it.

* * *

Spectra was flying towards the Fenton Portal with Bertrand, her assistant, the Box Ghost, Skulker, Ember, Desiree, Youngblood, Technus, Sydney Poindexter, Dora, Lunch Lady, Amorpho, Walker, and Johnny 13 and Kitty. It was a rather large group. Personally, Spectra was shocked, like everyone else probably was. The kid-Danny-was really an angel halfa? Angels were extinct, supposedly, for over a decade; but angel halfas? The most powerful, practically unheard of, even before fourteen years ago. She supposed that what happened was that the angel gene was in the Fenton bloodline, but was dormant. His shock from the Fenton Portal must have activated it. But why not until now? Most likely because angel genes have 3 activation parts from dormancy. First, a near-death experience, or at least very painful. Second, the angel in question's near-death experience must have happened at least 8 months ago. And third, the angel must have extreme emotions at the time. They must have activated the gene. The group of ghosts arrives at the Portal. They went through. "I'll search the house for the Whelp," Skulker said, phasing through the lab ceiling. Eventually, the ghosts decided to just tell him (part of) the truth. To check the Gem's reaction to him, just to make sure. The Gem was an ancient gem that, obviously, reacted to an angel's touch and/or presence. It was deep purple, about the size of a bowling ball, and round, like a pearl. They would tell him that all ghosts tested it. That wasn't true, of course, but they couldn't tell him the whole truth or he probably wouldn't come. "Bertrand," Spectra called to her assistant, "can you transform into a bloodhound and try to follow Danny's scent?"

"Of course, Penelope!" Bertrand said, changing as he did so. "Amorpho? Can you help? It'll make things go a lot faster." Amorpho also changed into a bloodhound and followed Bertrand out of Fenton Works. Spectra frowned. She hated that her first name was Penelope and Bertrand knew it. He was probably just trying to annoy her again. She heard the sound of jets and turned to see Skulker phase back in, through the wall this time.

"He's not here," he growled. "I couldn't find him anywhere."

"Maybe he's at the arcade. We should go look," Youngblood said quickly.

"No way, Youngblood, we follow Bertrand and Amorpho," said Walker. "Going to the arcade is against the rules."

"Oh, you think everything is against the rules. Lighten up!" Desiree said. Poindexter nodded, agreeing.

"Well, I, the Box Ghost, am the one who found out in the first place, and I think we should find Amorpho and Spectra's butler!" chimed the Box Ghost. "And get some boxes while we're at it!"

"Let's go! Get moving!" Johnny 13 and Kitty said. They got on Johnny's motorcycle and revved it up. Ember and Technus nodded and went after the motorcycle, the other ghosts following hot on their heels. They caught up with Bertrand and Amorpho in the empty park. Amorpho was sniffing around some bushes. "He's hard to track. I can't get a scent rail and neither can Bertrand."

"Then we'll keep looking," Lunch Lady declared. Everyone agreed.

"We'll keep looking until we find him," Ember said. "We have to."

* * *

**Yay! I finally fixed the sentence/word placement for the second half! Prepare for normal looking chapters now! Btw, the story has a slightly slow start, but it gets more action-y later, so don't worry! Please review and I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, I got bogged down in school work and have this HUGE essay. Okay. My updates are probably going to be every Saturday, or Friday if I can manage it. Faster updates on holidays. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom (sobs hysterically)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Danny endured the rest of the day getting weird looks from everybody, even the teachers. He guessed that Mrs. Tetslaff blabbed about his shocking strength (and how she had trained him, probably) to the whole school. Just his luck. All too soon, school was over and it was time to head for detention.

"Good luck, dude," Tucker said as he and Sam headed out.

Danny made a pit stop at his locker and walked to Mr. Lancer's room. He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. He knocked and came in, glancing around. Great. It was just him and Mr. Lancer today.

Mr. Lancer looked up. "Ah, hello, Mr. Fenton," he said. "Please take a seat."

_As if I have a choice._ Danny thought, sitting down at a desk in the back and looking out the window.

* * *

Matthew Lancer, or Mr. Lancer to his students, finished grading today's English exam. For once, Mr. Fenton had actually gotten a decent score on the test, an 86. He must have studied this time. He glanced at the clock. Still an hour until detention was over. He might as well ask now.

"Mr. Fenton, why the sudden change in wardrobe?"

His young charge looked almost nervous. "Well, it _is_ January, Mr. Lancer, it's cold."

"Yes, it is, cold, but cold has never seemed to bother you before. Why now?"

"Well, uh…"

"Yes?"

"I suddenly got cold." He finished lamely.

Mr. Lancer rolled his eyes. "Tell me the real reason, Mr. Fenton."

The door opened. "Matthew, can you come help me with something?"

Mr. Lancer sighed. "Sure, Tanya," he said. He followed Principal Ishiyama to her office. He shot Mr. Fenton a look that clearly said "this isn't over".

"What is it, Tanya?" he asked.

Well, Matthew, this stack of paperwork is huge. Can you help me finish it?"

Mr. Lancer nodded. "Great! Thanks so much!" for the next half hour, Mr. Lancer filled out paperwork to the superintendent with Principal Ishiyama. Finally, they were done. "Thanks again, Matthew, I know paperwork's no fun."

"Anytime, Tanya," Mr. Lancer said, and went back to his room. Mr. Fenton looked up when he came in. The English teacher went over to his student's desk. "Let's pick up where we left off, Mr. Fenton. What's the real reason?" He decided to start calling Daniel by first name to gain his trust.

"That is the real reason," Mr. Fenton-Daniel-said defensively.

"Daniel, don't lie to me. I know you can't be cold."

"But I am!"

"No, you aren't."

Daniel sighed heavily. "If I tell you, will you keep it a secret?"

Mr. Lancer smiled; he'd succeeded! "Of course I will."

"I mean, like, not _anyone_. _Ever._ And… it's a bit shocking."

"I think I can handle it, Daniel."

Daniel muttered something. "What was that?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. He sighed again. "Okay, then."

Daniel stood up.

CRASH.

A loud crash resounded throughout the building. Daniel took the opportunity and sprinted out the door. Mr. Lancer shook hi head and followed Daniel out. He'd find out another time.

* * *

Technus had an idea.

"What brings out the child more than anything?" he stated. The others looked confused. Then Dora got it. "A ghost attack!"

"Exactly! He'll come out if one of us attacks!"

"But who will do it?" Desiree wondered. "And don't you dare wish me to do it!"

Technus raised his hand, feeling proud. "I will."

"Hot diggedy, Technus, you're brave!" Poindexter exclaimed. "Taking on the Halfa-I mean, the Angel!"

"Yes, I know," Technus said smugly. "After all, I am Nicolai Technus, Master of Technology and All That is Beeping, and I-"

"Honestly, Technus, you're as bas as the Box Ghost! Enough with the speeches!" groaned Skulker. "I'm getting a headache!"

Technus huffed. "Well, I'll go, anyway."

"Get going, then!" Kitty said, manicure forgotten.

They all followed Technus towards the high school, Casper High. Bertrand had picked up the kid's scent trail there. They had all face-palmed when they heard_ that_ news. Duh. He's at school. All of them but Technus was invisible. They got to the school and floated a good distance, still invisible, behind Technus, who was visible. Technus proceeded to possess a bunch of computers and crashed them into the front of the building. He floated over the front lawn. He began his, if he said so himself, awesome, standard opening.

"Yes, run away, puny humans! For I am Technus, Master of Technology and All-"

"And all long-winded speeches! Jeez, Technus, do you _ever_ shut up?"

_Yes! He came!_

The phantom angel flew up out of the building and floated ten feet away from him. All the ghosts behind him turned visible. The Ghost Child (who would make a great teacher!) looked surprised, then worried.

"Uh, heh heh, what's the big event?" he said weakly.

Ember grinned. "You are dipstick."

* * *

Danny sat at the desk, being bored. Mr. Lancer had left to help Principal Ishiyama with something. The door opened to reveal Mr. Lancer again. He walked to Danny.

"Let's pick up where we left off, Mr. Fenton. What's the real reason?"

"That is the real reason."

"Daniel," Danny vaguely registered the switching to his first name, "don't lie to me. I know you can't be cold."

"But I am!" _Please don't figure it out…_

"No, you aren't."

Danny sighed, defeated. "If I tell you, will you keep it a secret?" _Can I really go through with this?_

Mr. Lancer smiled. Of course I will."

"I mean, like, not _anyone. Ever._ And…it's a bit shocking."

"I think I can handle it, Daniel," The teacher said.

"I doubt that." Danny muttered. "What was that?" Mr. Lancer asked. "Nothing," Danny replied quickly. He sighed. "Okay, then." _I can't do this._ He stood up, meeting Mr. Lancer's intense gaze.

CRASH.

Danny grinned; opportunity! For once in his life, he was thanking his lucky stars a ghost attacked. The teen jumped at the chance and raced out the door. He dived into the restroom and changed to Phantom. He flew towards the front doors…just in time to hear one of Technus' ridiculous monologues. "…am Technus, Master of Technology and All-"

"And all long-winded speeches! Jeez, Technus, do you _ever_ shut up?" Danny interrupted , flying up to Technus' level. Suddenly 14 other ghosts appeared behind Technus. Uh-oh. He couldn't fight 15 ghosts at once! He worriedly looked up at the ghosts.

"Uh, heh heh, what's the big event?" the halfa said nervously. He saw Ember grin.

"You are, dipstick."

Danny gulped.

* * *

Mr. Lancer got into his thankfully uncrushed car and turned on the ignition. In truth, the balding (bald) teacher had a pretty good idea what was going on. He himself was descended from a long line of upper-class angels, but a secret government agency, hopefully broken up now, exterminated all the angels they could find. They didn't physically kill the angels, but turned them into regular humans by cutting off their wings. Then they wiped all human's memories of angels' existence. Mr. Lancer, before the Angel Massacre 14 years ago, used to have a handsome dark brownish-blackish pair. Unfortunately, he hasn't been able to find a cure so ex-angels could return to their formal status. The activation of deactivated angel blood was extremely hard to accomplish and very precise. No one's managed to do it. It was believed that no active angels were left.

Until now.

Mr. Lancer drove into his neighborhood and unceremoniously screeched the car to a halt in his driveway. He leaped out, grabbed his briefcase, slammed the car door, and all but dashed into his modest two-story house. He sat down on the couch, briefcase in tow.

"Is Daniel Fenton an angel? I suppose it's possible. It makes sense. The Fentons are a line of deactivated angel blood. Perhaps Daniel met the requirements and unlocked the bloodline again…? Yes! It would certainly explain his behavior! The sudden overcoat, the nervousness, the newfound strength. Those strange bulges in his back…why am I talking to myself?"

With this revelation, Mr. Lancer hopped back into his car and headed for Casper High. He needed to have a serious chat with Daniel.

* * *

Sam and Tucker went to the Manson Mansion after school let out.

"I'm really worried about Danny, Tucker!" Sam said as she led him into the movie theater. Tucker grinned mischievously.

"Of course you are, Sammy! Because you're in LOVE with him. Sammy and Danny, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes-"

"SHUT UP!" Sam shrieked and punched Tucker in the shoulder. Tucker, being the stoic he was, wailed and jumped around like a squirrel on a sugar high. Again.

"Seriously, Tucker! Danny has _wings_. That's not normal!"

"Actually, Sam, that _can_ be normal in some cases," came a kindly voice in the corner. Ida Manson, Sam's grandmother, wheeled into the center of the room. "Your friend Danny is an angel. A species secretly wiped out 14 years ago; the Angel Massacre. They cut off many angel's wings, including mine. They were light gray."

Sam and Tucker stared. "You used to be an angel?" Sam gasped.

"Yes, dearie. I thought they were gone. Everyone used to know about angels. Well, until 14 years ago when the government came. Until Danny showed up. He must have activated his gene."

"Really?" Tucker said, awed.

"Oh yes. But you two had best get going and find him. He needs you, just as you need him."

Sam and Tucker obeyed and went back out to find their halfa friend.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ladies and gentleman, put your hands together for…Chapter 4! Yes, the reactions are pretty small, but I want to move the story along and that means no standing there processing it for 3 days, although that's plausible. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did I would be famous. But I'm not.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Uh, what do you mean I'm the special event?" Danny asked. He unconsciously wrapped his white overcoat tighter around himself.

"Yes, pray tell, what do you mean Daniel's the special event?" echoed a voice. Vlad Plasmius, looking rather annoyed, materialized next to Danny. "And why have I not been informed of this meeting?"

"Because, old man," Vlad gritted his teeth, "you never asked if there was a meeting." Ember stated smugly.

"_That's_ you excuse? I never _asked?_"

"So!" Danny said loudly, hoping to avoid a fight, "The big event?"

Skulker cleared his throat. "Well, Whel-Phantom, um…we noticed you've been wearing that overcoat lately."

Danny stiffened. Did they know? Duh, of course they did. The Box Ghost told them.

Vlad raised a skeptical eyebrow. "That _is_ a strangely sudden wardrobe change, little badger…"

"None of your business, fruitloop," Danny grumbled. "And don't call me little badger!"

He grinned at Vlad's outraged look.

"Anyway," Skulker interrupted, "the coat. Is what the Box Ghost said true? Are you really a…an angel?"

Danny would have laughed at Vlad's gawking, utterly stunned expression if the situation hadn't been so dire.

"…Um…do I have to answer that?"

"Yes. Yes, you do."

Danny sighed in defeat. "Then yes, yes I am." He floated to the ground and the other ghosts (and a still-stunned Vlad) followed suit. He slowly slipped off the overcoat and slung it over a tree branch. His wings (still weird) extended behind him to their full length in all their feathered glory.

The ghosts, naturally, stared like idiots.

"So," said Danny uncomfortably, "how's it going?"

* * *

Mr. Lancer was frantically driving towards the school (and in the process ignoring all stop signs and traffic lights). He glances out the window and saw Daniel's friends, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley. He wondered why they were charging towards Casper High as recklessly as he was (jaywalking and knocking people over). Unless…unless they were looking for Daniel, too? He screeched to a halt next to them and rolled down the window.

"Miss Manson, Mr. Foley! What are you doing?" he called to his students.

"We're looking for Danny!" _Knew it!_ "We need to tell him something really important!" Samantha gasped, clearly out of breath.

"As do I. Hop in."

"But-"

"Mr. Foley, just trust me!" Mr. Lancer had a strong hunch they had found out about Daniel's 'condition.'

Samantha hesitantly got into the passenger seat and Tucker likewise climbed into the seat behind her. Mr. Lancer was certain they weren't finding him to lecture him about his grades, although they left much to be desired.

"Hang on!" he said to the duo and continued towards the school.

* * *

Danny watched as the ghosts and Vlad snapped out of their shock-induced stupor. Sydney Poindexter spoke first.

"Hot dog, Phantom!" he said, looking excited. "It _is_ true! You're an angel halfa! That's so hip!"

Vlad was next. "Well, little badger, it looks like you're better at keeping secrets than I thought."

"Actually, Vlad, the wings only appeared yesterday." Danny admitted.

"This puts a whole new factor into play. You, Phantom, are now an angel-ghost hybrid, undeniably an endangered species. And we have a proposition for you." Skulker told Danny. Danny really hoped this would end well, though he had a feeling something would go horribly wrong. It was always something.

"Phantom, the ghosts have something called the Gem." Youngblood cut in. "It's a purple gem that looks like a bowling ball. It's kept in Clockwork's time tower. It reacts to an angel's, or angel halfa's, presence or touch, especially if the angle is powerful. But we've never seen it react, for multiple reasons, that's just how it is.

"First, the fact that nobody's even _seen_ an angel for over a decade, fourteen years to be exact. We thought they were wiped out, thanks to the Seraph Slayer's Angel Massacre. It happened-you guessed it-fourteen years ago, right before you were born. But back to the Gem.

"Second reason- we weren't allowed to see the Gem react, except for Clockwork, for whatever reason. But I think that rule's been tossed out the window by now, no offense Walker. Right now, now that we've found another angel, we'd like to finally see what reaction the Gem may have." Youngblood finished, unusually serious. Lunch Lady nodded.

"Yes, dearie, we would like to see that. Will come to Clockwork's time tower on Saturday at 3:00 so we can see it, please?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, I guess," Danny agreed.

"Alright. See you then." Dora concluded.

With that said, the ghosts all vanished to their respective homes, leaving Vlad behind. Vlad gave him that "I'm not done with you" look and disappeared in a swirl of pink mist.

Danny flew to the tree branch where his coat lay and shrugged it on. He heard a car coming closer and quickly transformed back to human. The car stopped and Sam, Tucker, and to his surprise, Mr. Lancer, jumped out and ran over to him.

"Danny! We need to talk to you!" Tucker said urgently.

"Yeah, about-" Sam began. She glanced nervously at Mr. Lancer. "That _little problem_ of yours."

"Little problem?" Danny asked, having a major 'Clueless One' moment.

"I believe Samantha is referring to your wings, Daniel," Mr. Lancer said sagely.

The trio gasped and stared at him.

How did you know about that?" Danny gasped hoping Mr. Lancer wouldn't turn him in. He tried not to look scared and failed miserably. His teacher sighed.

"There's something all of you should know. I used to be an angel, just like you," he said, nodding at Danny. "My wings were cut off in the Angel Massacre 14 years ago. The government wiped us all out. They aborted every angel baby in the womb by looking at their DNA sequences, too. Except you, it seems."

"But…how?" Sam asked, looking bewildered. Mr. Lancer chuckled and smiled at them.

"Listen closely. I'm going to tell you where it all began."

* * *

A dark figure in a black suit looked over a monitor. He turned when another figure walked in.

"Have you found anything?" asked the first figure.

"No. Not yet. But trust me, my sensors _did_ go off when I was on patrol. But it disappeared before I could trace it. But it _was_ there." replied the second.

"You had better not be wrong about this. Or you will be punished severely."

"Of course, sir."

"Where did you say your sensors went off? We must prepare our gear."

"Yes, sir. The sensors went off in a small, insignificant town, out in the country."

"We Seraph Slayers will take care of it, don't you worry. Which town was it?"

Figure # 2 walked closer to Figure # 1. Both gave a feral, manic grin and their eyes gleamed.

"It was the town of Amity, sir. Amity Park."


	6. Chapter 5

**I am SO SO SO SORRY that I didn't update last week! I completely forgot and by the time I remembered it was Sunday night! I blame the Forgetful Fairy. Please review! This is pretty much just spouting groundwork knowledge, but anyway. Well, I don't want to waste any more of your time, so…Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Seriously, do I look like Butch Hartman to you?**

* * *

Chapter 5

Mr. Lancer led Sam, Tucker, and Danny into the school and in his classroom. Danny heard the tell-tale _click_ of a door being locked. The vice-principal dragged a chair in front of his desk and sat in it. He gestured for the three of them to take seat. They did.

"So, uh, Mr. Lancer, what is this all about?" Danny asked. He could tell this was going to be a _long_ discussion. Apparently, Mr. Lancer was thinking along the same lines.

"Have a cookie," Mr. Lancer offered, holding out a plate of cookies. The trio hid a smile at how much Mr. Lancer sounded like the Lunch Lady and each took a cookie. (In case anyone cared, they were chocolate chip.) Mr. Lancer then gave them all a very serious look.

"This may take a while, so get comfortable. I'll start from the beginning. Daniel. Do you know of an ancestor named Sarah Fenton-Nightingale?" Danny shook his head. Then he perked up. "Wait, was Sarah Fenton-Nightingale related to John Fenton-Nightingale?"

Mr. Lancer smiled. "Yes. She was his wife. And a rather powerful angel, at that. Each angel has a special ability, unique to the point where only themselves have them. Rarely, but not unheard of, they might have two. Sarah was one of these rare cases. Her special abilities were flower manipulation-not plants in general, just flowers of any kind-and shooting poisonous barbs from her hands, almost in the fashion a manticore would with its tail."

Danny remembered something Mr. Lancer has said.

"When you said that each ability was unique to where only themselves had it, does that mean that an ability can't ever be repeated?"

"Well…not exactly. No two angels can have the same ability in one lifetime, or at the same time. But when an angel dies, his or her ability is 'available,' so to speak. That specific ability can be reincarnated, in a way, into a new angel. And before you ask, yes, most angels are born with wings and their abilities develop over a few weeks. Every angel's ability, active or not, is decided at birth. That way there's no fighting over an ability, like there would be if you got to pick."

"How is an ability chosen?" Tucker asked. Sam smirked.

"Maybe you should ask you PDA, Tucker," she teased.

"How would Rosaline know the answer?" Tucker stroked "Rosaline" and hugged it to his chest. "Don't worry, baby, Daddy won't mean old Sam make you feel ignorant!" he gushed. Danny and Mr. Lancer laughed at their antics.

"To answer your question, Tucker, I really don't know. It seems to be a random draw, but it could have some kind of pattern nobody's noticed yet." Mr. Lancer answered.

"Speaking of abilities, what was yours, Mr. Lancer?" Sam inquired. Mr. Lancer smiled and looked nostalgic.

"Mine was shadow-traveling, Samantha," he said wistfully.

"What's shadow-traveling?"

"Shadow-traveling is touching a shadow and using it to teleport to another shadow nearest where you wish to go. Very useful when you're running late," he said, giving Danny a meaningful glance causing the teen to blush.

"How does an angel figure out his or her ability?" Danny asked, cocking his head. He wondered how long it would take. Days? Weeks? Months?

"It usually takes about from a few hours to a day for angels like you."

"Wait a minute," Danny said. "You said earlier that it develops over a few weeks."

"For angels that were born angels, yes, it does take three to four weeks. But you weren't _born_ an angel. You reactivated the deactivated blood. If you reactivate, then your ability had all that time you weren't an active angel, in your case fourteen years, to develop inside of you, it was just locked away and unusable. So when any angel over about the age of five (abilities develop slower in deactivated angels) reactivates, then the ability is already developed. You body just has to accept that ability. Since you're fourteen, your ability should show up by the end of the day, tomorrow morning at the very latest," Mr. Lancer replied.

"But we're getting off-topic. Sarah Fenton-Nightingale lives in Salem in the 1600's, with John, her husband. Even though John was 'Salem's greatest witchwacker,' he accepted Sarah for who she was, wings and all, and loved her. Sarah and John had children, and then their children had children, and so on. Somewhere along the Fenton bloodline, the angel activity stopped, but the angel gene didn't fade away, like some did. It was just inactive. But apparently, the gene recently became active again, because you fulfilled the requirements, I suppose, to acquire your wings. However, it appears neither your parents nor Jasmine inherited an angel gene that's able to be activated, like you did.

"But you must be careful. The government killed all-or, almost all-the angels in the world in the Angel Massacre fourteen years ago. Well, they didn't _kill_ us, per se, but they cut off our wings, rendering us powerless, as cutting off both an angel's wings forces their angel blood to deactivate, permanently or not I don't know."

"You say this Angel Massacre happened fourteen years ago," Sam said slowly. "But if that's the case, wouldn't people still remember angels? The angels do, and the ghosts do. Why would the government want to kill off the angels, anyway? You never did anything to them."

The English teacher sighed heavily. "Jealousy."

"Excuse me?"

"Jealousy. The government, or at least the branch that attacked us, envied the angels' power. So they thought that if they couldn't have the power, no one could."

Sam, Tucker, and Danny stared. "That's stupid!" they chorused.

"Yes, it is. As for your first question, the Seraph Slayers, that's the government organization, somehow wiped the memories of all humans and threatened to outright kill the angels if we told them anything."

"But how could they wipe everyone's memories?" Tucker wondered aloud. "We're not _that_ far in technology!"

Mr. Lancer gave Tucker an intense look. "I don't know, and I doubt I'll ever find out."

He then focused on Danny. Danny shifted uncomfortably under Mr. Lancer's gaze.

"Daniel, if you like, I can help you. You know, with hiding your wings, finding out your special ability, that sort of thing."

Danny smiled softly. "I'd like that."

Danny swore that Mr. Lancer's grin cracked his face.

"Wonderful!" he said. His creepy grin, fortunately, lessened to a less creepy level.

"Will you three stay at my house tonight? The school's being fixed tomorrow so there are no classes. We can discuss this more tomorrow. I have extra rooms." _Not to mention you're lonely,_ said that annoying little voice in Mr. Lancer's head. _Oh, shut up, head. I am NOT lonely._

The trio agreed.

"Excellent. Call your parents tomorrow and tell them we're discussing a project."

"My parents are at a ghost convention." Danny said.

"Then call your sister."

Danny took out his phone and called Jazz. "Hey, Jazz. Me, Sam, and Tucker are staying at Mr. Lancer's tonight for a project. Call Mom and Dad so they won't call the house and freak out or something when I'm not there. And can you drop off a night bag here? I'm spending the night."

"_Sure thing, Danny,"_ Jazz replied.

"Oh, and, uh, can you come over here tomorrow morning? I kinda have to show you something. And bring Mom and Dad too, they should be back home by 9:00 tomorrow morning."

"_Okay, but why can't you show me when I take you stuff over?"_

Danny stopped. He hadn't thought of that. Wow, he was smart.

"On second thought, do that, Jazz. I'll show you tonight, then you go home and bring Mom and Dad here at about 10:00 tomorrow morning so I can show them, too."

_"Can't you just tell me now?"_

"It's not something you just say over the phone. Besides, someone has to be with you to catch you."

_"Catch me?"_

"Never mind."

_"Fine, we'll do that. I'll be over in a few minutes with your things, Danny."_ Jazz said.

"Okie-dokie. Bye."

_"Bye."_

They hung up. Danny looked up to see his friends were also done with their calls. Mr. Lancer clapped his hands together.

"Okay then, that's settled. The car's in the parking lot. Let's go!"

* * *

A figure in a purple cloak watched through the glass as Danny and his friends and teacher got into the teacher's car and drove off. He floated over to a different glass and saw them go into the teacher's house. His scarlet eyes glowed, cutting through the shady darkness of his Time Room. He swished his purple cloak and smiled sadly at what was to come.

"Well done, young angel," Clockwork said. "Everything's the way it's supposed to be. For now."

He vanished.

* * *

**And…cut scene! End of chapter! Okay, I have a poll and need votes. When Jazz finds out about Danny's "feathered problem," should she…**

**A) start screaming **

**B) faint**

**C) be really calm about it**

**D) spazz out**

**E) freak out and beat herself over the head to unconsciousness **

**F) go into shock**

**or G) stand there unresponsively with her jaw on the floor for a few hours?**

**Please leave your vote in the form of a review or private message. Thank you and have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all! Thank you for voting! The winner is…combining them! So I'm going to combine them, though certainly G, because G got the second most votes. Please review! And now, without further ado, Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. How many times do I have to keep saying that? (Turns out, every time.)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Mr. Lancer, luckily, had a guest room bed big enough to accommodate the three teens staying at his residence. He was personally very excited at the prospect of an active angel left. Not that he'd ever chuck his "boring teacher" reputation out the window. Well, maybe just this once. The door bell rang and he opened it to see Jasmine standing there with a packed night bag.

"Your things are here, Daniel!" Mr. Lancer yelled up the stairs. "Thank you, Jasmine," he added. Samantha and Tucker's stuff had already been delivered by their parents. Daniel, donning his coat, walked down with Tucker trailing him and Samantha berating the poor boy with questions about his new 'status.' The Goth quickly stopped when she noticed Jasmine.

"Hey, Jazz," Daniel said nervously, looking like he wanted to be sucked into the ground. "Thanks for bringing my stuff."

"No problem, I was going this way anyway. Library. Got to study, you know."

"You're always studying," Daniel grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he said innocently.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. "Okay, what's the huge newsflash that can't be discussed over the phone? Does it have to do with your, uh," Mr. Lancer saw her glance at him, "box-related problems and co.?"

"Actually, no," Tucker replied. "It's, ah, a bit…_different_ than that."

"Different how?"

"Why don't we just show you," Mr. Lancer cut in. "It would be easier than trying to explain. Trust me."

"You're involved in this too? Jeez, an I the only one that _doesn't_ know?"

"Far from it. Only Daniel, Samantha, Tucker and I know."

Mr. Lancer thought for a second. Why would they be having box-related problems? And what did 'And co.' mean?

His thoughts were interrupted by Daniel clearing his throat. "I guess you can see it now. We should go to the living room and sit down."

True to his word, Daniel led them to the living room and he, Samantha, Tucker and Mr. Lancer sat on the couch while Jazz sat in an armchair. Daniel shifted uncomfortably for a while.

"I'manangel," he blurted out.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

A sigh. Then:

"I'm an angel."

Jasmine burst out laughing.

* * *

Danny sighed. "I'm an angel."

Jazz started laughing.

"Good one, Danny! I thought you were serious there for a second!" she choked out through laughs. She stopped after seeing his look. "You can't be serious!"

"Quite."

Jazz stared at Danny. "Prove it."

Danny stood up and slowly reached up to unzip his coat. He dragged the zipper down and stopped.

_Rip it off like a band aid,_ he thought uncertainly. He flung the coat off his thin shoulders and exposed his black feathery wings. The coat flew into Sam's face, who began spluttering and trying to get it off, which she eventually did. Jazz, meanwhile, was staring at Danny's wings with her jaw on the floor (metaphorically, of course). She stayed like that for a minute or two with the others surveying her nervously. Then her mouth opened wide-and screamed. Everyone covered their throbbing eardrums in a vain attempt to protect them from the assaulting shrill shriek piercing their ears.

Just as their ears were about to give out the screams stopped. Danny looked up to see his sister twitching uncontrollably. After a few second the twitching stopped and her eyes became wide and glassy. She screamed again and beat herself over the head with her fist. Lastly, she swayed in her seat and fainted dead away (pun completely intended!). An awkward silence filled the room.

"Um," Danny said, finally breaking the deafening silence. "Should we wake her up?"

Sam nodded. "That would be a good idea."

Danny stood up and went over to stand next to Jazz's chair. He cautiously poked the side of her head. "Jazz, wakey wakey eggs and bakey." When she didn't respond he got annoyed. He began poking her head over and over, much to Sam and Tucker's amusement and Mr. Lancer's chagrin.

"Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Ja-"

"Shut up!" Jazz half-shouted. The brainiac pushed herself into a sitting position and glared at Danny. "That's extremely annoying, you know."

"I know!" Danny responded cheerfully.

Jazz eyed Danny's wings.

"You won't freak out again?" Danny asked wearily.

"…No. But you three-four-have a _lot_ of explaining to do." she said, crossing her arms in a very Jazz-like manner. Jazz pulled Danny closer.

"Will this affect your ghost powers?" she whispered loudly. Danny winced. Jazz always was a horrible whisperer. He hoped Mr. Lancer hadn't heard her.

"I really don't know. We'll have to wait and find out." he whispered much more quietly back. He straightened up and backed away. Jazz's eyes followed him.

"Can-can I touch them?" she said in awe. Without waiting for an answer, she got up and started feeling over Danny's wings with practiced fingers. Danny turned red. He wasn't a circus animal! But he let Jazz do it anyways, if only because they were siblings. He tried to ignore Sam and Tucker's snickers. Mr. Lancer managed to not laugh, but was trying (and failing) to hide a smile. _Finally_, Jazz was finished. She stepped back.

"How on _earth_ did this happen? Angels don't exist!"

"And yet here I am," Danny said dryly. "Mr. Lancer was one, too."

"Really?" Jazz exclaimed her eyes widening.

"Yeah. There used to be a whole world of them but the government wiped them out and erased everyone's memory." Sam said helpfully. Jazz stared at her.

"Oh."

Danny stepped up. "Okay, this is what happened…" **(insert explanation here because I don't feel like writing it)**

"…and now we're here." Danny finished.

"That's some story," was all Jazz said. She stood up. "Well, I'd best be going now. Have to study for the test tomorrow!"

"You're taking this well, Jasmine," Mr. Lancer said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, if ghosts are real, then my brother being a half-angel can't be _that_ farfetched." Her eyes widened as she realized what she said. "I mean-uh-"

"_Half-_angel?"

"Gotta go!" she shouted before sprinting out the door. "I'll be back tomorrow!"

Mr. Lancer turned to the trio. "What does she mean, _half-_angel?"

_Uh-oh._

* * *

Mr. Lancer turned to the trio. What does she mean, _half-_angel?"

Daniel and Samantha just gave an unconvincing shrug, while Tucker looked like a deer caught in headlights. The vice-principal decided to interrogate Tucker, who looked like he about to break anyway.

"Tucker, do _you_ know?" Mr. Lancer said, getting up in the techno-geek's face (which he usually didn't do, but he would make an exception).

"Uh, I, um…"

"_Tell me._" the teacher said in his signature "do it or die" tone. He saw Daniel give Tucker a look that said "do it and you _will_ die". Tucker looked torn.

"I really don't think-"

He was cut off by Mr. Lancer's even scarier Hairy Eyeball. Mr. Lancer knew that _no one_ could resist his Hairy Eyeball. Just as he expected, Tucker snapped.

"Danny's a half-ghost!"

"What?" Mr. Lancer gasped, quickly looking at Daniel. "He-he-"He sat down before he was forced to and started taking deep, hopefully calming breaths. It didn't work. Through his shock-induced haze he vaguely saw Daniel and Samantha (though mostly Daniel) scream bloody murder at Tucker and then proceed to smack him square in the face. Multiple times. Eventually the onslaught of screams of anger and in Tucker's case, terror, and the near full-out brawl snapped him back to reality.

Mr. Lancer took a deep breath. "STOOOOOOOP!"

Immediately the room was devoid of all sound, save Tucker's pathetic whimpering.

"Let's all just calm down," Mr. Lancer said slowly. Ironic, considering he just found out one of his pupils was a half-ghost. What did the ghosts' call them? Oh yes. _Halfas._

"Calm down? _Calm down?_ Tucker here just spewed my biggest secret!" Daniel exclaimed hysterically. Samantha nodded angrily, agreeing.

"I won't tell anyone," Mr. Lancer said in what he hoped was a calming tone.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Samantha growled suspiciously.

"If I was, I would have gone out and started blabbing by now."

"Humph. Fine."

Tucker shakily stood up, sporting an impressive shiner. "I just snapped! I'm really really sorry…"

Daniel sighed. "It's fine, Tuck. Well, not really, but at least he promised not to tell."

Tucker nodded eagerly, hoping to avoid Samantha's wrath.

"How did this happen?" the English teacher asked, sounding remarkably like Jazz from earlier.

"Well, I went into my parent's ghost portal when it didn't work, to try and fix it, see. I went in, but I pressed a button and it turned on when I was inside, fusing ectoplasm with my DNA and making me half-ghost." Daniel explained.

"Oooooookay."

"I know it's weird and all, but just…roll with it."

"Gotcha. 'Rolling with it' is right up my alley."

Daniel looked relieved, Samantha still looked ticked off, and Tucker looked wary.

"I guess I could show you."

Suddenly a blue ring appeared around Daniels waist. It split into two and travelled up and down. It turned his clothes into a jumpsuit with a familiar logo on it, his hair white, his eyed green, and his wings white. His coat shifted to white even though he wasn't wearing it. There, in front of him, stood an angelic Danny Phantom. The ghost weakly raised his arms and waved them slightly.

"Ta-da." He turned back to Danny Fenton. Mr. Lancer blinked in surprise but got over it.

"I've seen weirder."

"Really?" Mr. Lancer laughed. "You forget, I'm part of a race with giant wings. Yes, I've seen weirder." He stood up. "let's get you three situated, shall we?"

The teens grabbed their stuff and raced off to the guest room, chatting animatedly.

Mr. Lancer frowned in their direction. The government was still out there. If they found out about Daniel-especially about his ghost half-then they would capture him or his friends, or all of them, and use them for ransom or hurt them, after Daniel had the forced surgery. But he would not let that happen.

_I _will_ protect them. At any costs_

* * *

**Whew! Done! I would have posted yesterday, but my** **brother hogged the computer all day. Sorry about that. Luckily, there was a teacher workday today, so I had time to post. Don't worry; I won't forget to post again! (IT WAS THE FORGETFUL FAIRY!) Thank you all for your kind reviews, favorites, and follows. I really appreciate it. 'Till next time! Ghost Raven of Azarath, signing out! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Welcome one and all! Guess what? I'm alive! Hooray! First and foremost, I'd like to hardily thank all of those wonderful authors out there who reviewed, followed, or favorited me. I give you cyber cookies! I mean, WOW! 49 REVIEWS! AMAZING! Again, THANK YOU ALL! Okay. I'm good. And don't give me that look. I know what you're thinking. Tiny reactions, much? Well, I'm still new at this and am not very good at reactions. They're either tiny, out-of-character, over-dramatic, or fake. So don't blame me. Blame the Writing Skills Fairy. Hee hee. And now(insert trumpet fanfare here)…Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Like, bummer, dude.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Danny threw his pillow at Tucker.

"Take that, you—you-you fiend! For I am Danny Fenton, Lord of the Pillows!" shouted Danny. Tucker smirked evilly back. "Have a nice trip, Danny! See you next fall!"

"What?" Danny said right before a pillow smacked him in the back of the head. He tripped and fell on Tucker and they collapsed in a giggling heap.

Danny craned his neck to look up at his attacker-Sam. She was tossing a pillow up and down and looking pleased with herself. Danny got up and brushed himself off.

"Okay, Sam wins. She is the Lord of the Pillows." He said. He mock-bowed. "Maybe I should…up the ante?" he said with a mischievous glint in his eye. The black-haired teenager straightened up and took off his overcoat, ignoring Sam and Tucker's awed looks. He stretched out his wings and flapped, creating a mini-windstorm. Sam's pillow flew out of her hands and into her face. (Seriously, how many times will that happen?) She spluttered indignantly, much to the boys' amusement. Sam Manson, _the_ Sam Manson, was losing to a pillow. Suddenly Danny heard a shout from down the stairs.

"Guys! Come here, please!" Mr. Lancer's voice called.

They went out, Danny once again donning the coat, and followed Mr. Lancer to his rather roomy living room. Mr. Lancer ushered them to sit on the couch. They obliged. Their teacher took a seat in the chair across from them. He leaned forward and steepled his hands. "May I see you wings, Daniel?" he inquired curiously.

"But you already did."

"Indeed I did, but not up close."

"Sure, okay, I guess," he replied bemusedly. He slowly took off his coat again. He unfolded his wings (finally, they were cramped!) and flexed them, then held them still.

Mr. Lancer walked over and started examining his left wing. "Fascinating," he breathed. "Very handsome. My own wings were more dark brown than black. But these look similar to how my father's did. Pitch black." He sighed.

"This unique status of yours-being half-ghost (and half-angel) may pose a problem. You know of the Guys in White, correct?"

"How could I not?" Danny growled. "They attack me for virtually no reason!"

Mr. Lancer nodded. "Yes, well…the Seraph Slayers-the government bent on destroying us-and the Guys in White used to be and maybe still are close allies. They might band together if they find out the angel is you."

"Great," Sam grumbled. "Another problem for us to deal with."

"You don't understand, Samantha. This is far more than merely a _problem_. These men, these agents, they're ruthless. They will stop at nothing-even a civilian's safety-to get what they want. In this case, for either agency, that would be Daniel, or you and Tucker by association. Even your families. The safety of this _entire town_ could rest on this. This is much more dangerous than just a _problem_. It's bigger than you, or me, or Tucker, or Daniel. Together, they could ransack the town; obliterate everyone and everything, _until_ _they find you_."

Danny was more then a little shaken by this news. He had no idea that the Guys in White or the Seraph Slayers would go to such lengths. He could feel his breathing get faster but he didn't care. The government would destroy everything-his family-his friends-the town-no-_no-_ His vision started to blur into a haze. _No…_

* * *

Mr. Lancer looked solemnly at the trio after he finished his speech. Samantha, he noticed, had quickly stopped her grumbling with a strange expression. Tucker's face looked ashen, almost gray. He glanced over at Daniel and his eyes widened in horror. Daniel was hyperventilating and shaking uncontrollably. The boy's crystal eyes were wide and glazed over. His breathing was erratic and abrupt, and very, very fast. He jumped into action.

With a worried Samantha and Tucker looking on, he quickly maneuvered behind Daniel and grabbed his right wing (which he knew from the examination was a bit more sensitive than the left) and gently rubbed his fingers on the wing, careful to get the soft down underneath. He hoped that after fourteen years he still knew a thing or two. Apparently he could still do it fine.

Daniel instantly relaxed as an intense wave of calm and fatigue he knew would come washed over the teen. Mr. Lancer gingerly sat down beside Daniel, still caressing his wings. Daniel sighed happily and swung his legs onto the couch. He leaned into his teacher gentle touch and settled himself, slumping against Mr. Lancer's side with his eyes slowly drooping. By now the angel was full-out lying on the vice-principal. The boy's eyes fell further until they finally closed and he fell asleep. Mr. Lancer stopped his rubbing. He looked up and saw Samantha and Tucker's eyes as big as plates.

"How did you _do_ that?" Samantha gasped. "I've _never_ seen him this relaxed! _Ever!"_ Tucker simply nodded, not knowing what to say.

Mt. Lancer smiled benignly. "It's an angel calming technique. Rubbing the wings in just the right way immensely relaxes the recipient and lulls him or her to sleep. It's designed for situations much like this one."

"You mean freaking out?" Tucker inquired.

"In a word, yes."

"How did you learn to do it?"

"Most angels can do it, they just have to be taught. My father taught me. Incidentally, his special ability was precise knowledge of the body's pressure points. Therefore, he taught me the angel wing pressure points. We were especially good at it, but like I said, most angels can do it in a varying degree of effectiveness."

Daniel shifted slightly. They all looked at him apprehensively, but he just settled down and slept on.

"I suppose we may simply chat until he awakens, which should be in about five to ten minutes or so."

Tucker pulled a very smug grin and pulled out a marker. "Dude."

Mr. Lancer and Samantha, he noticed, glared at Tucker.

"Do it and you will permanently have my boot up your-"

"Language!" Mr. Lancer scolded. Samantha narrowed her eyed at her friend.

"Places unknown," she finished menacingly. Tucker gulped and put his marker away. Mr. Lancer felt Daniel stir.

"He's waking up,' he informed his students.

Daniel stirred again and managed to force his no doubt heavy eyes open. He blinked slowly.

"Urgh," he groaned. "Wha…what happened?"

"Well, you flipped out, Mr. Lancer rubbed your wings, you fell asleep, we talked, and now you woke up. Oh, and you were sleeping on Mr. Lancer." Tucker said in an amused voice. Daniel froze and slowly looked around at Mr. Lancer, then down at himself. Fast as lightning he jumped off the couch with his face red as a tomato. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Okay, well _how_ did I fall asleep?"

"Mr. Lancer used some angel calming technique on you," Samantha said.

"Oh. I guess nothing should surprise me anymore." His face turned serious. "But what about this government thing? What are we going to do?"

Mr. Lancer sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, Daniel. We'll just have to take it as it comes."

The foursome sat in silence.

"I have an awkward question," Daniel said finally, smashing the quiet.

"Yes?"

"Uh...how do I change shirts?" The other three stared at him.

"What? You want me to wear the same shirt every day?"

Everyone except Daniel face-palmed.

* * *

Clockwork floated up to a small green door in his Time Tower. He put his hand on the scanner. A line of green passed up and down his hand.

"Access granted," it said.

The Time Ghost floated into the small, dark room. He lit it up with some purple ecto-energy. His glowing scarlet eyes swept over the room, taking in the features. They stopped upon the pedestal in the center of the room.

The Gem.

It glittered a deep purple. Telling of the past, present, and future. Stories transcending over time.

Clockwork went over to a chest in the corner and pulled out a dark purple hooded cloak with a gear clasp, much like his own. The gear gently pulsed silver, then gold, then silver again. The Sign of the Messenger. But it would be determined for certain this Saturday. Clockwork sighed sadly. He knew he could not change what was to come.

"Good luck, Daniel. You'll need it. Be safe." He looked down.

"Be safe."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Gasp! What will happen? Stick around until next week (Or the week after that, or the week after that) and you'll find out! Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I had SO MUCH homework, it's not even funny. A research paper, an essay, two big projects…well, you get the point. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Howdy! Good to 'see' you again! Once again, thank you very much for your reviews, favorites, and follows. Much appreciated. Back to business. Okay. So. Gah! I can't think of anything to write here! Oh, well. I now endow to you, Chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. (Why must the world be so cruel? WHYYYYYYYYYY?)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Danny wished he could suck the words right back into his mouth when everyone face-palmed. That hadn't come out right. He grimaced and waited for them to finish. Mr. Lancer stared at him.

"Well, uh…"

"Surely you must know!" Danny pressed hoping the former angel would answer. Mr. Lancer smiled. "It's actually pretty simple," he replied. He looked thoughtful. "Actually, not really."

Danny gave him a strange look. "I didn't know you could joke, Mr. Lancer, he said, surprised. "I thought…you know what, never mind." He could practically see his friends rolling their eyes. "So, how _do_ I change shirts? The wings would still be trapped unless I cut holes, wouldn't they?"

"Yes, normally they would. But angels had special clothing—or shirts, in particular—that would allow them to have full access to their wings. Or, in some cases, their abilities. There were many different varieties of clothing to fit the bill. Our shirts and other clothes were made of cloud-like, warpable material called _paragala _that wings and other appendages could slip through. I'm not sure of the actual physics, though."

"Interesting."

"Isn't it?"

"How do I find paragala clothing, though? I doubt that stores still carry it."

"Yes, stores don't carry it anymore. The Seraph Slayers destroyed all angel-made clothes they could find, and forbid the angels that made the clothes to make any more. Not that we needed it, seeing as they cut off every non-human appendage they saw."

"What do you mean, _every_ non-human appendage?" Sam asked. "I thought wings were the _only_ non-human appendage angels had."

"Excellent question. Usually, yes, that was the only extra appendage angels had. Sometimes, though, an angel's special ability required an extra one, such as a tail or extra arms. In rare cases, an angel may be born with four wings instead of two."

"Weird."

Mr. Lancer chuckled and turned to Danny. "Don't worry about finding paragala clothes. I have a dresser full of them that I hid from the sensor sweep in my bedroom. I don't use them anymore. He stood up. "Follow me."

He led the teenagers to his rather plain bedroom. They walked over to an old wooden dresser in the corner. The teacher opened the top drawer and pulled out—drawers. That were pink and flowery. With 'My Special Baby' written across the butt. The trio burst out laughing. Mr. Lancer blushed.

"Wrong drawer!" He quickly stuffed the girly boxers back into the drawer and all but slammed it shut. He shot the three teens (who were still laughing) an annoyed half-glare. "Are you done yet?" he said grumpily. They stopped laughing and looked at each other. "Nope," Tucker said. The laughter surged up again. After a minute they quieted down. "Ah," Danny said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Now we're done." Sam and Tucker snorted but nodded.

Danny watched as Mr. Lancer pulled out the second to top drawer and carefully looked in it before pulling out four shirts. One was a white undershirt. One was a plain black T-shirt. The third was a polo shirt with blue and white stripes, and the last was an argyle sweater, mostly gray with dark blue diamonds.

Danny smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Lancer, these are great!" he said. "They're even in your size, Danny!" Sam said.

"Well, these _are_ from fourteen years ago. I'm younger than I look, believe it or not." Tucker flushed. It was he who had made up all those "Lancer is old" jokes. Danny and Sam looked at other knowingly. They had been on the receiving end of those jokes.

"It's you kids that make me look about twenty years older…" Mr. Lancer continued dryly. He shook his head. "But that's beside the point. I suppose now we can—how do you kids say it?—hang out."

Suddenly Danny felt very strange. He was dizzy and tired. He panted slightly and shook his head, trying to clear it. "Danny? Are you okay?" he heard Sam ask. She sounded worried. He looked up and saw that Tucker looked worried, too. Mr. Lancer just smiled slightly. He ignored Sam and shook his head again. He groaned. He felt awful, even worse than the time he got that weird ghost flu. His mind started to slip. He began swaying slightly when a huge wave of vertigo washed over him.

"I-I don't feel right-" he managed to say right before he collapsed. His barely conscious mind dimly heard Sam yell. "Danny? Danny! Danny, answer me!" Then everything fell silent.

* * *

"I-I don't feel right-" Danny said right before he passed out. "Danny? Danny! Danny, answer me!" Sam shouted. Tucker gasped and rushed over.

"What's wrong with him?" he said worriedly to Sam and Mr. Lancer. Sam was wringing her hands while Mr. Lancer just smiled.

"Don't fret, Tucker and Samantha. Daniel's body is just adjusting to his new ability. It happens to every angel. It's completely normal. He'll be fine in twenty or so minutes. Then we can see what his ability is." Tucker watched in apprehension as Mr. Lancer picked up Danny bridal-style, carefully minding his wings, and walked towards the living room. He and Sam followed. Mr. Lancer gently placed him on the couch and drew a blanket over him. He turned to Tucker and Sam.

"Would you like some dinner?" he offered. Tucker glanced at Danny's painfully still form. "He'll be okay, right?"

"Of course. Like I said, it's completely normal."

Tucker wrinkled his nose. "You sound like someone giving a lecture on puberty."

Mr. Lancer looked thoughtful. "Technically, an angel getting his or her ability _is_ a form of puberty, in the sense of a rite of passage."

Sam stared. "That's just weird."

Mr. Lancer smiled. "So, dinner?"

"What is it?" Tucker said. "I'll have you know that I'm a meat connoisseur and won't touch any veggie!" Sam glared at him.

"Well _I'll_ have you know, Mr. Lancer, that _I'm_ an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian and will not eat anything with a face on it!" Mr. Lancer sighed at them.

"Does Daniel always have to put up with this?" he murmured. The teacher looked at his pupils and said, "How about cheese pizza? No veggies, no meat."

"Great!" Tucker exclaimed. "Danny likes cheese pizza too, so that'll work."

While Mr. Lancer left to dial the pizza place Sam accompanied Tucker to the couch where Danny lay. They sat down in chairs across from him. Tucker let his mind wander. This was an awful lot to take in such a short amount of time. Angels exist, they used to live side by side with humans, Danny is an angel, Mr. Lancer and Ida Manson are former angels, and they have magical 'abilities.' Yup, that about sums it up. Tucker shook his head. "And just when I thought my life couldn't get any weirder," he said to himself. Sam grinned at him.

"Being Danny's friends does that to you," she said cheerfully (well, as cheerfully as a Goth could say anything). Their chat was interrupted by the doorbell, then soon after Mr. Lancer's shout of "Pizza's here!" The techno-geek and Goth ran to the kitchen.

* * *

Danny slowly opened his eyes to hear laughter coming from the kitchen. He rolled over to face the couch and closed his eyes. Just how many times was he going to pass out in the span of 24 hours? Apparently, three. Must be an angel thing. As much as he would like to go back to sleep, his stomach loudly reminded him of its emptiness. He sighed and sat up. A delicious cheesy scent invaded his nostrils. Danny could feel himself start to drool. He jumped off the couch and immediately regretted it when he almost threw up. Note to self: get off couches slower. He waited until his desire to spew his stomach's contents went away. He walked to the kitchen.

When he walked in everyone stopped laughing and looked at him. Sam jumped up and ran over.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Danny smiled sleepily. "I'm fine, Sam. Don't worry. Just a little tired. What happened anyway?" Sam led him to an empty seat. "Sit down and eat," she ordered in her 'no-nonsense' tone. He obeyed and grabbed a slice of the pizza. He began to munch on it. Mr. Lancer looked intently at him. "Daniel, as you know, angels have abilities."

"So?"

_"So,_ that's why you passed out. Your body was adjusting to your ability."

"Oh." _That explains a lot._

"What is it?" Danny looked at him strangely. He gasped as gold consumed his vision. He saw himself in front of him. Yeah, that isn't creepy at all. The other Danny (let's just call him Other Danny) backed away and stood erect. Other Danny's eyes glowed gold and he said some strange words. _"Serigala,"_ his other self said. Danny blinked. "Serigala? What does that mean?" For some reason, the word seemed to be branded into his brain. Kind of like his name. Impossible to forget.

Danny gasped (again) as Other Danny's form shimmered gold (what else?) and shrunk. Other Danny's arms and legs turned around to face backwards and his spine lengthened into a tail. His skin sprouted light brown fur with black and white splotches dotting it. There was a dark brown sliver of fur going down from the top of his head to between his eyes, and just above the long black muzzle that was extending from his face. His tail was bushy and mostly white, the base being black and brown. His ears travelled to the top of his head. The front was light brown and the back, black. The ears rounded out and were huge to the proportion of the body. Finally, his eyes. His eyes shrunk and became more circular. His iris took over the white part and was the same dazzling blue as always, and the pupil grew slightly bigger. His mouth opened slightly to reveal pearly-white, very sharp teeth. Other Danny, which was now some kind or dog, looked Danny right in the eye and howled. There was another flash of gold and Danny was in the kitchen with the howl echoing in his ears. He looked up to find Sam, Tucker and Mr. Lancer looking curiously at him. "What just happened?" he asked shakily. It was Mr. Lancer that answered.

"That was you're A-Vision. You get it to discover your ability. That's what A-Vision stands for—Ability-Vision. When an A-Vision occurs, the angel sees him or herself do whatever their ability is. For me, I saw myself touch a shadow and transport to a different shadow. What did you see?"

"Well, uh, there was another me. He turned into some kind of brown, black and white dog when he said 'serigala'. Kind of like how I say 'going ghost' when I turn ghost." Mr. Lancer looked surprised. "An animal transformation? That's pretty uncommon for an ability."

"That's what I saw," Danny said, shrugging. "Don't ask _me_ how this works."

"This is so cool!" Danny said excitedly. Tucker looked unnerved.

"It was so weird, man, you sort of went stiff and your eyed glowed gold!" Tucker told him. "Pretty creepy, actually."

"But creepy is good!" Sam chimed in.

"Hmmm…I wonder if you can transform already," Mr. Lancer said. He stood up. "Shall we find out?" Danny, Sam and Tucker got up. Danny grabbed another slice of pizza on his way out. He was still hungry. He ate it quickly.

They reached the living room. Danny faced Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer, who were all staring at him expectantly. Danny shifted uncomfortably.

"Can you stop staring at me?" Sam rolled her eyes and looked downward, Tucker and Mr. Lancer following suit. "Happy, your majesty?" she said sarcastically. Danny smiled.

"Quite."

As soon as Danny wasn't paying attention to them anymore, the three onlookers looked back up at him.

He concentrated. _Dog, dog, dog._ Nothing happened. "It won't work," he said disappointedly. Mr. Lancer walked forward. 'What was that word your other you said? It probably triggers the transformation." Danny nodded and concentrated again. "_Serigala__."_ He almost screamed when his insides started to slosh together, though a (manly) squeak of shock slipped out. It didn't _hurt_, exactly, but it felt very strange. The world tinted gold and he turned into the dog he had seen. He could only assume his eyes were blue. It was a very strange experience. He felt like he was a slider puzzle a kid was putting together. He felt it end and his vision returned to normal. It was still in color, even though dog's vision was black and white. He looked up and saw his teacher and friends staring at him in amazement.

"Wow. Just wow." Sam said. Mr. Lancer grinned. 'Very nice, Daniel. That is an African wild dog you turned into. The word, serigala, means wolf in Indonesian, probably for a code so no one knows what you're saying, except maybe in Indonesia. Now, try to turn back."

Danny looked back at himself, and forward again. He nodded and closed his eyes. He couldn't speak, so he thought it instead. _Serigala. _He let out a bark of discomfort when his body started feeling like he was in a blender again. When it was done, he opened his eyes again. He blinked.

"That. Was. So. Cool!" he shouted. His friends laughed at his funny little victory dance. Mr. Lancer just snorted in amusement and clapped. "Very nice! You're a natural!" he said. They went back to the guest room, where Mr. Lancer handed Danny the shirts. "Now get ready for bed." The exhausted teenagers didn't argue. After Mr. lancer left, Danny and Tucker changed in the room and Sam changed in the bathroom. Tucker and Sam stood back and watched a shirtless Danny (Sam especially) try to figure out how the undershirt went on, chuckling the whole time. Danny eventually got tired and trying to get his wings to go right and just shoved then in the shirt. To his surprise (and his friends), his wings just slipped through the paragala fabric like it wasn't there. They looked at each other and decided to ignore that yet another weird little feature to being an angel. Danny turned off the light. They got into the huge bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"We've got a lock on the Amity Park angel's DNA signature," the agent said. He typed in coordinates. "It looks like we've missed an angel in our mass 'correction' of the freaks fourteen years ago." Another agent shrouded in shadow stepped forward. "Excellent, Agent 124," the second agent said. Agent 124 pulled up maps to get to amity Park. "We know he's in Amity Park, Agent 001, but we can't find out who he is. All we could get from the signature was that he's a male teenager." Agent 001 walked closer. 'I'm sure we can mange," he said in a sinister tone. He grinned maliciously. "That angel freak won't know what hit him," he finished. The agents slunk back into the shadows.

* * *

**Wow! Longest chapter yet! In case anyone was wondering, I made up the word 'paragala' from the words 'paraphernalia' and 'regalia'. It has also come to my attention that Paragala is also a town in Sri Lanka, which I didn't know when I wrote this. I still think paragala sounds cool, though, so I'll keep that. But now, I give credit to Sri Lanka. Also, seantriana informed me that the incantation sounded rough, and meant "African stray dogs," and not "African wild dogs". I don't speak a word of Indonesian, so I used Google Translate (which probably wasn't the best idea), so yeah. He/she suggested that I use "serigala" instead, which means wolf. I like that better, so I've decided to use it, but Danny's animal is still the African wild dog (because they're so darn cute!). Thank you,****seantriana! ****Please review and see ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Salve, ladies and gents! (That's 'hello' in Latin). Once again, thank you all very much for all your awesome reviews, favorites, and follows. Oh, and one more thing. OHHHHHH MYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOD! 61 REVIEWS? MY MIND IS BLOWN AWAY! CYBER COOKIES TO YOU ALL! Ahem. *Composes myself.* Thank you. So I have a question for you all. Should I keep this story rated T? Or should I bump it down to a K+ or even a K? Just wondering. So now that that's out of the way, I hope you like Chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. (Goes outside and screams "Nooooooooooo!" to the sky).**

* * *

Chapter 9

Danny woke up to find Sam and Tucker both still asleep. He squinted through sleep-filled eyes at the small alarm clock on the night stand. 8:45 a.m. Man, was he glad there was no school due to repairs today. God knows he needed the sleep after yesterday. He began to carefully get up so as not to wake his friends. Halfway through he stopped. And stared. Sam was using his left wing as a blanket. Her face was snuggled in the feathers and her beautiful lips were—

_No, Danny. Don't think like that. She's just a friend._

…_Right?_

Oh, never mind.

He gently eased his wing out of Sam's vice grip and pulled the blanket over her and Tucker (who was snoring loud enough to rival his dad's). He quietly left the room and pulled the door closed behind him, not bothering to change into clothes. It was a pain stuffing his wings into those stupid angel shirts anyway, not that he wasn't grateful for them. He plodded into the kitchen (he had memorized the house's layout by now) and saw Mr. Lancer sitting at the table, dressed, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper like any typical adult would do. His teacher glanced up and smiled. "Good morning, Daniel," he greeted pleasantly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you, I slept fine." He looked at Mr. Lancer's coffee. "Can I have some?" Mr. Lancer raised an eyebrow at him. "Please?" he added quickly. "I mean, I usually don't like coffee, but it's looking pretty good today. 'Specially since it's cold."

Mr. Lancer rolled his eyes playfully and got up. He went over to the coffee maker and filled another mug. He strolled back to the table and handed it to Danny. Danny stared at the mug. Was that-

"'My Baby Boy' again? Really?" he smirked at Mr. Lancer's blush.

"My mother was unique in her way of showing affection to me and my brother," he muttered. "Roland and I—well, we got used to it."

"I didn't know you had a brother. I thought you only had a sister."

He narrowed his eyes at Mr. Lancer's slightly ashamed expression. "That _was_ your sister, right? In the picture?"

"Uh…that was me in a dress. I use it to guilt trip kids into studying."

_"What?"_

"Well, think of it this way! You passed that poetry test, didn't you?"

"Hmph."

"So, anyway," Mr. Lancer said quickly. "Yes, I have a brother. Roland Lancer. Born to our parents, Aubrey Lancer and Kimberly, or Kim, Lancer. Nice folks."

Danny sighed. Speaking of folks…what would his say? They are _ghost hunters. _He is a _ghost._ Not exactly a good combo there.

"What will my parents do when they find out?" he said dully. Mr. Lancer gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure they won't—ah, how do you kids say it—flip their lids over finding out about the existence of—well, you know," he replied, gesturing to Danny's wings. Danny just shook his head.

"It's not that, Mr. Lancer. It's about being half-ghost. I mean, they hunt ghosts. Will they hate me?"

Mr. Lancer stayed silent. Finally he answered.

"I hope not, for your sake."

Danny slowly took a sip of his coffee. Somehow, that didn't exactly make him feel better. Although, the coffee helped. It was nice and warm. He took another sip. Suddenly his stomach growled really loudly. His face heated up. Mr. Lancer just laughed.

"Hungry, are we?"

"Maybe kinda sorta…can I have some breakfast please?"

Mr. Lancer chuckled. "I don't know. _Can_ you?"

Danny jaw dropped as he stared at the man sitting across from him. He swallowed.

"It must be the apocalypse. My teacher is trying to be _funny._"

Mr. Lancer groaned. "Grow up, Daniel."

They both cracked grins and started laughing, unaware of any danger.

* * *

Soon after, Sam and Tucker woke up and walked downstairs, also not bothering to change. Danny looked at Tucker's PDA pajamas and snickered. His eyes trailed up to Sam, who was decked out in nothing but her thin black nightgown. He carefully kept his far-too-adventurous eyes on her face.

"So," he said casually, "how'd you sleep?"

"Fine." they chorused. "You?"

"Fine."

"Ah, the deep conversations of teenagers," Mr. Lancer said sarcastically. "How they move me so."

Danny and Tucker glared at him briefly while Sam just rolled her eyes. Then Tucker's stomach decided to imitate Danny's from a while ago. Everyone laughed.

"Waffles?" Mr. Lancer suggested. He took out a spatula. He flipped it behind him and caught it, then flipped it to the front and caught it again. Everyone stared.

"Show off," Tucker grumbled.

Sam went off with Mr. Lancer to help create waffles, leaving Danny and Tucker to their own devices at the table. Danny stood up and followed Tucker to the living room.

"Danny, I'm really worried about this whole government thing," Tucker said as soon as they were seated. "Ya know, with all this stuff about…_that_." The techno-geek poked his wing.

Danny sighed heavily. "Me too, Tuck. Even if you _did_ reveal my secret—which you'll NEVER do EVER again, I'll make sure of that—you're my pal. And now that Mr. Lancer knows, who knows? Maybe he can help us against this threat without awkward questions. Or even just fighting ghosts."

"He's like, forty years old. And a _teacher._"

"Well, yeah, but—okay, you have a point there. No fighting ghosts. But I'm serious about this government issue. He used to be an angel himself. He knows their weaknesses...maybe. Or, he could just give me—us—a break on our work and stuff."

Tucker nodded. "Yeah. That could work."

Danny smiled faintly. "But seriously, Tuck, do you have to ruin today with that doom and gloom?"

"Hey! It's not-" he stopped at his friend's raised eyebrow. "Okay, so it might be a _little_ doom and gloom. A little!"

Danny shot him a smug stare. "Of course," he drawled. "A little."

Tucker opened his mouth and closed it again. He shot Danny an annoyed expression.

"Fine, you win."

"Duh."

"Hey!"

They laughed together, tension broken. Danny smiled.

"Hey, Tuck, you wanna go to school today?" Tucker gave him a weird look.

"No, dude."

He laughed. "No, I meant taking a walk _to_ the school. It's a nice day."

"Dude, it's like thirty-five degrees today."

"Like I said. Nice."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Whatever flips your pancakes, Danny."

Tucker stuck his nose in the air and sniffed. "Ah! Is that waffle batter I smell?" He began drooling.

Danny stood up and took a bow towards the source of the delightful (did he really just call something delightful?) aroma. "Indeed it is, Sir Tucker. Shall I fetch some for thou?"

"You shall, Peasant Danny!" Danny rolled his icy blues at him.

"Seriously? First I'm the janitor, and now I'm the lowly peasant?"

"That's right."

"What!"

"Face it, Peasant Danny. That's all you'll ever be." Tucker said in a mock-authorative (is that a word?) voice, trying not to laugh. Danny huffed and knelt reverently.

"Yes, Master Tucker. Of course, Master Tucker. Just asking, Master Tucker. Shall I fetch the batter now, Master Tucker? I mean no offense, Master Tu-"

"We get it!"

"Let's go, Tuck."

"I like Tuck much better than Master Tucker."

"Good to know, now let's go! I'm starved!"

Danny followed Tucker to the kitchen, wincing as a phantom pain (ha ha!) shot through his wings. He ignored it. It was probably nothing. Little did he know, it wasn't nothing.

"Coming, Tuck!"


End file.
